Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories
by pokemonexplorer
Summary: What would you do if you were sent into the World of Pokemon with no memory of who you are or where you came from? Follow as Brian, a Riolu that was once a human, goes on an epic journey of exploring the lands, meeting new friends, fighting against evil, and discovering who he truly is. Rated T for censored swearing and occasional blood. OCs are requested!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! This is PokemonExplorer, here with a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fanfic! Now, I wouldn't be surprised if you would think that this is 'just another PMD fanfic'. Well, it is a PMD fanfic, but I am making this story different. Much different. How different? Well, you'll just have to read this story to find out!**

**Before I start, I just need to get this out there: I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. I'm just a fan that likes to write stories about them.**

**(Whenever there is text like this in the story, in these parentheses, that's me talking.)**

**Oh, one last thing, I will DEFINITELY take OCs for the story. It would make the story a lot more interesting, and would make writing a lot more fun. Just one thing: My main character is the only human-turned-pokemon in this story. So if you're going to make OCs, just keep in mind that I can't add more human-turned-pokemon into the story, for reasons I will explain later.**

**Edit: I've been playing Pokemon X for awhile now, so 6th Generation OCs are welcome!**

**Alright, with all that out of the way, I'm ready for this, and I hope you are as well. Let's go!**

**(This story is rated T for teen mainly because my character tends to use some censored language that would be inappropriate for some readers. If you don't like it when you read some swear words, then leave this f*cking story. I did this so people would not act like d*cks and talk about sh*t in the comments. Thank you.)**

Chapter 1: Awakening

I listen as waves roll in, so relaxing and calming, I feel as water soothes my body, so marvelous and nice, I smell as fresh sea water gives me calmness, such a marvelous smell, I taste as water flows into my mouth, and... wait...

BLEUCH!

As I wake up from the horrible tasting trance, I see a marvelous sight. I see an ocean, stretching out as far as the eye can see, and above that, there is a beautiful starry sky, with little white dots scattered absolutely everywhere. I am amazed. Never before have I seen something that looked so beautiful. It looks even more beautiful than... wait... why can't I think of anything? Wait, why can't I think of anything at all?! Where the f*ck am I?! How did I get here?! Why can't I remember anything?! Oh my god, why... ugh... I can't remember anything at all? I've at least got to remember my name... Come on, what is it?! Um... I can't believe it. I can't even remember my f*cking name! Are you kidding me, brain?! Ugh... well, maybe this is a good thing. Maybe I didn't have a good life before this, and maybe, if I did, I may remember something, or maybe I could get some help.

I get up, which for some reason is very difficult to do, and turn around. My jaw drops. I see some sort of village, with little huts, and little torches that look like something tiki-ish. I take some steps forward, which is also very difficult to do, and decide that maybe I could get some help there. However, I am stopped in my tracks by a loud yell. Not a yell of pain, but rather, a celebratory yell. I hear many voices doing the same thing, and only then do I realize what might be going on. If I believe correctly, then there should be a party going on in the village.

I start taking slow steps to try to sneak off the beach without being noticed, but I fall over in doing so. Being fed up with the problems, I decide to see what the dang problem is. And when I look down, I definitely see what the problem is.

I see black dog-like legs, with 3 unmovable toes on each foot, and instead of having 1 knee on each leg, as my instincts tell me, I have 2 knees per leg. At least I see why I was having problems moving around. But... this isn't my body. Despite not remembering anything, I know that this is not the body I used to be in. Why else would I be having so much trouble walking around? I then get an idea. I go back to the water, and try to see myself. Unfortunately, it's dark out, so it's very difficult to see my reflection. What I do see though shocks me. I'm only really able to see my outline, but even that tells me that something is wrong. My outline shows a short figure with very weird ears and a... tail? What the f*ck am I?!

My observations are interrupted by something loud that sounds like... music. If I would have an opinion, this sounds like just a bunch of drums pounding at random with people shouting. But it's still something. I start to walk around a little more, just to get the hang of my new body, when I start hearing someone nearby. I look around, trying to find the voices, and when I look over to where I hear the voices, I am very surprised to see what is going on over there. I see a fox like creature with multiple tails, looking back at the village. It starts walking away from it and across the beach, and when it looks at me, it jumps in surprise.

**Author's Notes: Yeah, see what I mean by different? Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter, please consider following my story so you can keep up with the chapters, and maybe, if you are kind enough, maybe you could send me an review, favorite, or OC, or maybe all 3! **

**Be ready! Chapter 2: The Meeting is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hello Everyone! It's PokemonExplorer, here with another chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories!**

**I had someone ask me if I could be a little more detailed with the OCs. I decided to make a 'form' for the OCs. Here it is:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Evolves?:**

**Personality:**

**Alliance (Good/Evil/Neutral):**

**Moves (Up To 4):**

**Clothing (Scarves, Gloves, Jackets, etc.):**

**Effects (Scars, Marks, etc.):**

**Other (Anything else I need to know about the OC):**

**I hope that this helps with the OCs!**

**Anyway, enough with the pre-chapter stuff. Here is Chapter 2...**

Chapter 2: Meeting

"A Riolu?" says the Fox-like creature with a hint of surprise in its voice.

It seems to have a girl's voice, so I think that this fox is a girl. But... what did she say? She said, "A Riolu", so... is that what I am?

"Hey, you!" says the fox, "Why aren't you in the village? Everyone's having a good time!"

How should I respond? I know that maybe this fox could help me with finding someone that could help me with my memory, but when you consider that there's a party going on in the village, it would be kind of awkward to tell her about my amnesia. But... I guess there's not any other way to figure out about myself unless I wait until morning, well, that would be a good idea if I knew about what lives elsewhere. So... what should I do in this situation? As I already said, it would be kind of awkward to tell her about my amnesia, but really, what do I have to lose?

Now, I just need to word my sentence correctly...

"Um... excuse me? I was wondering if you could help me with something."

The fox responds rather quickly.

"Sure! What do you need help with?"

"Uh... I was wondering whether there was some sort of doctor somewhere nearby."

"Oh, you're hurt?"

"Uh, not really, I'm just having a hard time remembering things, and I was wondering if there was someone that, um, could help me with something like that."

"Oh, I know someone that could help you! Follow me!"

Whew. She's not suspicious. Lucky me.

The fox starts walking up the beach and towards the village. I follow her.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Flair. Nice to meet you. Your name is...?"

Okay... weird name, but...

"Sorry, I can't remember my name."

"Wait, you can't remember your name? Can you remember ANYTHING?"

"Not really. All I can remember is waking up at this beach. Nothing else."

"Wow. I can only imagine what you must be going through."

No. You can't imagine it. You actually have to have lived through it to understand. (By the way, I imagined it :P)

As we walk up to the village, I start noticing weird things about it. First thing, the ground. It appears to be flat stones palettes that have sand textures on them. Next, the ceremony and its participants. All the participants are creatures I've never seen before. They are 2 and 4 legged, some even have none, some are floating, and some aren't even creatures, they appear to be machines.

Next is what they're doing. Some are fighting, some are dancing, and some are BREATHING FIRE. Seriously, is that even safe? Out of nowhere, I feel a huge force coming from behind me, pushing me forward. Before I even have the chance to look behind me, I'm already on the ground, with my face towards it. Ooouuuch. That really hurt. I try to get up, but then I notice I'm SOAKING WET. I hear someone behind me laughing. Better not be Flair.

"Hey, are you alright?" I hear someone who I recognize as Flair asking me.

"Yeah... I guess..." I reply.

"We need to get you to the town center. We can meet that person there. By the way, I didn't spray that water cannon at you."

'Like I think you could.' I tell myself mentally while looking at Flair.

"What did you say?!" Flair yells at me, with that coming from completely out of nowhere, and with me being caught completely off guard.

But wait, what did I say?! I thought: 'Like I think you could.' but did she hear that somehow?! What is up with this girl?! If I said something in my mind, then it should stay to myself! She can't just read my mind like that! That's not even cool! That's horrible!

"So here we are!" says Flair.

**If you**** enjoyed this chapter, please consider following and favoriting this story, and maybe send me a review while you're at it! Don't forget about OCs, though!**

**Keep reading and watching for Chapter 3 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Hello Everyone! It's PokemonExplorer, here with another chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories!**

**I do have to say, thank you to everyone that reviewed. I really needed it, and I will try to work on some of the things you guys have been telling me to do. I'm not going to be perfect right away, but I will try my best. With that out of the way, let's begin!**

Chapter 3: Remembering

I look up, and see a building that appears to be made out of a combination of wood and stone. Above the entrance, which has no door, there is a sign with the words: "Alakazam's Guide". Wait, how is this a hospital?

"Let's head in." says Flair, before walking into the building. I follow.

Inside the building, there is a big space with a dirt floor. Around us are all sorts of creatures, some are in lines, some are injured, and some appear to be half asleep. Figures, staying up to party all night sometimes won't have the best results. I also notice that several are looking at me, and one is pointing at me, making me sulk in fear. Did I forget to mention I'm not great with attention?

"Follow me!" says Flair.

She takes a left turn, and starts heading towards a stairway. I follow her, making sure not to fall. When we get to the top, I turn my head to the right and see another creature, this time a yellow creature with a mustache. I also notice that it has spoons in its hands.

"Mr. Alakazam!" says Flair.

The creature, or 'Mr. Alakazam' looks at Flair with its eyes narrowed, as if he is not happy that she's here.

"Flair, what is it this time?!" asks Mr. Alakazam in a frustrated voice.

Mr. Alakazam takes his eyes off of Flair and looks sees me. His right eyebrow raises slightly and his eyes widen slightly, as if he's surprised for me being here.

"A Riolu? Well, this is a surprise. It's not often you see one of those around here. Tell me, what is your name?"

Flair interrupts me as I'm about to speak.

"See, sir, that's the problem. This boy doesn't remember his name, heck, he doesn't remember anything!"

Mr. Alakazam looks at Flair, and nods.

"I see. That is why you brought him here, is it not? If that is the case, then I will help."

He looks at me with a stare. A stare that penetrates your soul. I don't know what he's doing, but the border of my vision starts to glow blue. I feel something in my head, almost like a fly's buzzing around in there. I try to move out of his vision to stop whatever he's doing, only to find out that he's stopped me in my tracks. I can't move a muscle. I'm terrified. What is he doing to me?!

And then it ends. My vision is back to normal, and I can move. Mr. Alakazam at me with his eyes narrowed.

"I am sorry, but I was unable to find out anything except for your name. It is Brian."

Brian, huh? Well, I must admit, it does sound familiar. But... he doesn't know anything else? I would call this guy a ripoff, but he didn't charge us, and I got my name.

"Well, Brian!" says Flair, "It's been great meeting you, but I have to go, maybe I'll see you later!"

She starts to walk away, but when she gets to the stairs, Mr. Alakazam starts talking.

"Flair, I'm sorry, but could you accompany Brian for a little while longer? He needs someone to accompany him for a little longer, and to show him around."

Flair turns around, with her face showing horror.

"Mr. Alakazam!" she says in a whiny voice. "Why do you want me to do it!? Can't you do it?"

"SILENCE!" yells Mr. Alakazam.

"...fine. I'll do it." says Flair in a whisper with worry in her voice. She turns around and starts heading down the stairs.

"Follow me, Brian." she says, still whispering.

I'm about to go down the stairs, when I hear Mr. Alakazam talking to me.

"Oh, and Brian? When you get the chance, Return to where you came from." he whispers to me.

Where I came from? Why would he...

I'm interrupted when i misplace my step, and I start to stumble down the stairs. I fall forward, hit the top of my head, and start to barrel roll down the stairs. I run into Flair, and take her with me. I end up on the ground, with dust all over myself. I start to hear laughter, and soon the whole place is laughing hysterically. I would run out of the building, but I remember that I hit Flair on my descent.

"YOU IDIOT!" yells Flair, clearly infuriated, "YOU JUST HAD TO DO THAT, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I-"

"NO SORRIES! I'M DONE! GOODBYE!"

She runs out the exit, and leaves me on the ground, not knowing what to do. What do I do? Just go away? Actually, that sounds like a good idea...

I go out the exit, and make sure I go in the opposite direction that Flair went in. I keep walking, pondering what I should do. I have no idea where I am, no idea what to do, someone that hates me, and a different body. I'm stuck. Maybe, if I leave the village, maybe I can find something else out.

I keep walking, and soon I come up to the exit of the village, and the entrance of a forest. I keep walking, and soon I can't see the village anymore. I keep walking until I come to a clearing. I take this time to take a rest, and I start noticing how pretty it is out. Without the lights in the way, I can see even more stars even easier, and I really have to admire it. But wait... where's the Big Dipper?

When I feel more relaxed, I get up and start walking again. I continue walking for what seems like hours before I start to get tired. I find another clearing, and decide to stop for the night. But something seems wrong. I look around, and find that the clearing looks very, very familiar. Then it hits me. This is the same exact clearing. I'm lost.

**Author's Notes: Well, Sh*t.**

**Anyway, what will happen next? If I'm doing something wrong, send me a review! It would help a lot, and maybe it could get out the next chapter quicker.**

**Keep reading, Chapter 4 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories is coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone, It's PokemonExplorer, here with chapter 4 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories! I have nothing that I need to say, so here is Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Wandering

At this point, I could cry. I am completely lost. I don't know where I am, or where to go. All just seems lost. I know nothing about where I am, where I came from, who I am, or even what I was. I just don't know what to do anymore.

I sit down and think about my options. I could go back the way I came to go back to the village. It's a logical idea, but considering how long it took me to get here, I would have no idea how long it would take me to get back. I could also keep going, but then again, this is the EXACT same clearing that I was just at. But i realize something. I hadn't gone right or left, and the road didn't really have a slant to it, so how did I get back to the exact same place? I keep thinking about it, but eventually I just stop. I've been walking all this way, and all I want to do now is sleep. Just sleep.

I take a look around for a good place to rest, but nothing really looks good. Sure, there are some rocks, but they're only good for resting on, not really for sleeping on. Then I get an idea. To go out into the woods and get some leaves for resting. But considering how tired I am, I'll just faint halfway into the woods and get lost, or just get lost altogether. I decide to just sleep on the ground. I don't really need to be comfortable to sleep, especially with how tired I am. I lay down on my back, but find out that laying on your back with a tail isn't a smart idea. I roll over onto my side, close my eyes, and fall asleep.

*A few hours later...*

As I awaken, I notice that the sky is orange, meaning that the sun must be coming up. I try to get up, but find it extremely difficult to do, due to having every bone in my body protest. Guess sleeping on the ground was even worse of an idea than I had thought.

As I start walking around some more, I come back to the road. Looking both ways, I slap my forehead. I forgot which way I came from. I try to remember back to when I got here, but nothing useful comes to mind. I take a guess and go left.

As I start walking, I start to notice that I'm much hungrier than I was when I woke up. I start to look at both sides of the road to see if there are any trees that have fruit or something on them. Soon, I begin to have my stomach growl for almost 10 seconds at a time. I've not been this hungry since... well... I guess never, since I can't remember anything since yesterday.

An hour later, I start to go nuts. I become so hungry that I could eat almost anything. Heck, even BRANCHES look tasty now. Almost. I walk for about 20 more minutes until I start to feel faint. My vision starts to blur slightly, and I can't really think anymore. But then I notice something in front of me. Something red. As I up to it, I notice a green leaf on top of the object. If my process of elimination skills are still good enough, I think I might know what it is. A banana!

I run up to the fruit, and grab it with both arms. I hungrily lick my lips and take a huge chomp of the fruit. It is delicious beyond belief. It is extremely juicy, and has a texture that I've never tasted before. Then again, I can't remember much of anything. How would I know what anything tastes like?

Almost immediately after taking the bite, I feel almost entirely rejuvenated. Almost as if I had woken up from the best sleep someone could ever have. I also realize that the fruit I was eating was an apple. I slap my forehead again. How on earth did I think it was a banana?!

I decide not to eat the entire apple in case I would get hungry later, and sure enough, after a few minutes, I'm hungry again. I really start to get worried. What's going to happen if the apple runs out?

I continue to walk while taking a bite from my apple every few minutes. It slowly gets smaller until there's really nothing eatable left of it. I toss it over my shoulder, hoping that what I'm doing doesn't count as littering.

Once again, after walking, I start to feel faint again. But before my vision starts to blur, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. A cave. WITH APPLES INSIDE! Eagerly, I race towards the cave, and pick up the apple in the middle. I'm about to grab the other two when I hear something slam behind me, and everything goes dark. I've fallen into a trap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, everyone! It's... you already know who it is, and I welcome you back to another chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories! I have a couple of things to say before I start. First, if you are limited on time, Don't read this chapter until you get some free time. This chapter is about twice as long as previous chapters. Second, Don't immediately go to the end of the chapter, but it has something that I will need feedback on. Anyway, after those little things, on to chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Discovering

I can't believe it. I've fallen right into a trap. I can't believe I fell for something like this. Why the hell did I think this was a good idea?!

Cursing every word I know, I look behind me, and sure enough, the entrance to the cave has been sealed off. I would start looking for a way out, but it's so dark in here that I can't even see my own hand. There is some light coming from underneath whatever is blocking the entrance, but there's nothing else that gives off light. I walk over to the entrance, and put my hands on the blockage. It feels like solid rock. I don't think there's a way I can remove the rock, but I try anyway. I push against the rock as hard as I can, but it doesn't budge. After about half a minute, I stop, as I'm completely out of breath. The rock didn't move an inch.

Cursing even more, I hear something. It's very faint, so I shut up and try to listen. It's not a voice, rather, it sounds like large rocks crashing against each other. Soon after the sounds stop, I feel a very small vibration. I think it might be an earthquake, but I don't think you can actually hear earthquakes like this. Curiosity gets the better of me, and I start moving towards where I thought I heard the noise. As I'm walking, one of my steps apparently has no ground to rest on, and I fall forward. I tumble for about 10 seconds, and then my left leg collides with a wall. For a split second, I thought I had smashed it. However, when I come to a complete stop, it no longer hurts. I would be thankful, but I know of a saying that if you hurt something too bad, it could not hurt at all, so I'm not exactly counting on my leg for this one.

As I carefully get up, I see a small, orange light to my right. I take a closer look, and see that it's a stick put on the wall, with flames on the end. In other words, a torch. I use the light from the torch to look at my leg to check for injuries. Except for the fact that it's not the one I had before waking up on the beach, It looks about like it did afterwards. I don't see blood, and I don't have trouble walking around, which I proved to myself by walking around a bit. Deciding that I'm okay, I go on, staying near the wall.

I start taking really slow steps, and start looking around me for another torch. I start to squint, seeing if I can see anything. Suddenly, my vision goes white for a moment, and when that fades, I can see. What's odd about this is that everything has a blue tint to it. Something tells me this isn't normal. I look back behind me, and where there was an orange glow from the torch from before, blue light shines like a glaring streetlight. Then I think I figure it out. My new body must have some sort of night vision goggles built in! Awesome!

I look back in front of me, and I nearly get scared to death. In front of me is a massive ravine that I can't see the bottom of. I was taking slow steps earlier, and if I had taken one or two more steps, I could've fallen to my death. I take a few quick steps back, and take a moment to catch my breath. I take a few more steps forward, and look over the edge. I would think that this was from the 'Earthquake' I noticed earlier, but I notice a few weird things about it.

First is that the ravine looks like it had been taken care of. The stone under my feet is surprisingly smooth. I also notice a pile of bricks on the other side of the ravine, which would have supported the earthquake theory had it not been for the fact that the bricks are stacked, not toppled. Maybe they were too heavy to be affected by the earthquake? I dunno.

Second is the size of the ravine. It's ENORMOUS, bigger than even a huge earthquake could possibly make, not to mention the little vibration I'd felt. It expands as far as I can see left and right, as well as down and... up?

That's the third thing. I'm not at the top of the ravine. I really shouldn't be surprised, especially since I just tumbled down something like a freaking mountain side, but still. It's almost as if there are sections of the ravine as well. When looking up and down, the ravine almost looks like very tall steps, with quite large drops in between.

I look to my left, and notice something kind of weird. If I would have a say in it, it looks like an ancient marketplace from the roman times, just with the buildings inside the wall. They have little holes on the outsides of them that I guess could be called windows, just without glass. They also have what appears to be doorways, just without the doors themselves.

As much as I like the place, I can't help but notice that there's no one else here other than me. It just gives me that feeling that I'm in a deserted area. I decide to take a closer look at some of the shops. There are quite a few, and what each of the stores sell differs quite a lot from the others. Even though there's no one in any of these shops, some of them still have some signs saying _OPEN_ on them. I would chuckle, but considering that this place seems so deserted, I can't imagine what must have happened to this place. I decide that I could wait to get out of here so I can search for something useful. I'm pretty sure that this place is completely abandoned since there's literally no one here, so I don't think I'll get in too much trouble for stealing here. Looking through the shops, I find 3 of interest.

The first is called _Great Grocery_. Yes, I will admit, I'm starving. I had completely forgotten to bring the apples from the entrance, and now I want something immediately. I rush into the store, but stop myself in my tracks. If this place is so deserted, I have no idea how old this place's food could be. I decide that as long as the food doesn't look TOO nasty, I'll eat it. That's how hungry I am. I find a place where they're selling fruits, and notice that it's mostly apples. The apples also look half decent. I pick one up and take a nibble. It's a little stale, but still juicy. As I eat the rest of the apple, I walk around the rest of the store, looking for things I could use.

As I am looking around, I find something that looks like a backpack in the corner next to the 'Sweets' section. As I feel it, I notice that it feels a lot like leather. Curious, I open it up and find some interesting things. First is something that looks like a badge. For the most part it has a slightly brighter color, but it has a darker colored mark on it that looks a lot like a peace sign. Geez, they have this kind of stuff here? What's next, a badge showing the 'Rock On!' gesture? Next I notice something kind of out of place. It's kind of like a quiver, but for a sword instead of arrows. It looks like it's supposed to go on your back, where you could take your sword out at any time. I keep looking in the backpack for anything else, but nothing else is in there. I decide to put the badge on my chest as decoration, and put the sword holder back in the backpack. I put the backpack on my back, and start to leave.

On the way out though, I go back to the fruit section and get some more apples, and put them in my bag. Before I go, however, I notice a sign above an empty fruit basket. It reads: _'Coming soon to the Great Grocery, Bananas! A new way to enjoy a fruit!'_ I roll my eyes.

After leaving the grocery, I start to walk to the next building when I hear the flapping of wings. I look back around, worried that someone might have caught me stealing. Luckily, all I see is a small bat-like creature flying way up in the ravine, way out of my reach. It hasn't noticed me yet, so I go to the next building, a library.

I would understand why you would think that I'm boring because I'm going into a library by choice. Let me put it to you this way: I need to know more about where I am. And considering it, the library would be a very good place to start looking. One of the first things I notice about the place is that it's VERY small. If I estimated, there would only be about 100 books here. I start skimming the books for something interesting. After looking through about half the books, I come across something interesting, a book called: _'The Official Poketionary'_.

I take the 'Poketionary', open it up, and take a look at its contents. One of the first pages I open up to shows a creature that looks just like Flair! According to the book, it says that she is called a 'Vulpix'. Finding this very interesting, I put the book in my bag, thinking it could come in handy later. Hopefully they won't mind me 'renting' this book.

I leave the library, and head over to the last store, _Lucario's Blacksmith_. I don't really know why I wanted to come here, I guess I just wanted to see some cool weapons. As I walk in, the place is also pretty small, and most of the area is filled with neatly organized swords. As I'm walking around, something catches my eye. There's a counter towards the back of the shop, which is probably where purchases are made. On top of the counter are two things, A sword and a letter. I pick up the letter, and start to read it.

_To Guildmaster Alakazam,_

_I apologize for interrupting your duties, but I have a sword that needs to be delivered to someone. I know you probably won't know him yet, but when he comes, please give this sword to a Riolu by the name of 'Brian'. When you get the chance, could you deliver this to him?_

_Sincerely,_

_Auran the Lucario_

**Author's Notes: This is the part that I'm iffy about. I'm not sure if adding this sword into the story will ruin it. It will be used a lot, but not TOO much. Maybe you could leave me a review on your thoughts on it. And before you ask, yes, I am going to be using your OCs!**

***Whew!***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, It's PokemonExplorer! I'm here with Chapter 6 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories! Before I start, however, I have a couple things I need to say.**

**First, I need to thank everyone for the positive feedback for the sword. It really helps when you guys give me feedback, it gets my chapters out quicker! I'm not entirely sure about the sword to perfectly honest, so I MIGHT pitch the idea later.**

**Second, I'm going to start using OCs in the next chapter. You can find the people who made them at the end of a chapter, after the Author's Notes, in the chapter they're introduced in. If you don't want me to give you credit, tell me. Otherwise, you will be given credit.**

**Well, that's all I have to say! Here is Chapter 6...**

Chapter 6: Scaring

I can't believe my eyes. In front of me is a letter, which is telling Guildmaster Alakazam, who is probably Mr. Alakazam, to give me a SWORD.

I rub my eyes to try and see if I was reading the note wrong, but I wasn't, I had read it perfectly. I read the letter again, and notice many things off about it. Particularly when it says that "you may not know him yet". I... don't get it. This doesn't make any sense.

I decide to just put the letter in my bag before my mind blows up, and take a look at the sword. It looks great, it has a handle that's just long enough for my hands, and while the blade is a little short, it's still about a foot long. With my right hand, I put my hand on it, and wrap my palm and stubby little fingers around it. It fits well, and is surprisingly light. I decide to test out the sword outside, mainly because being inside the blacksmith shop with other swords around might not be a smart idea. I pick up my bag, and head outside.

Outside the shop, I take a few swings with the sword, and find that using it comes almost naturally. If there were still that bat around, I would probably take a few swings at it to see how good it is. It didn't look all that threatening anyway. Putting the sword in my sword holder, I decide to go back toward the entrance to see if I could find any way back out of this ravine. I'm getting kind of lonely, anyway.

On the way back out of the ravine, I hear something coming from behind me. Turning around quickly, I find an angry rat-like creature with its fangs showing. I remember seeing this creature in the Poketionary, I think it was called a Rattata. Despite how it's looking at me, it doesn't look threatening whatsoever. Deciding that this is the perfect time to try out my new sword, I take it out of its holder and get into the best fighting stance I can. The Rattata shows no change in emotion, just starts to growl. Apparently, either the sword isn't threatening to it, or I just made myself look like an idiot. Putting the sword behind me, I prepare to swing. Before I do, however, the Rattata makes a lunge for my face. I back up slightly, and swing at the rat.

It's horrible. The Rattata makes the loudest screech of pain you could imagine, and it's easy to see why. Just one slice at that rat caused blood to go EVERYWHERE. Guts, bones, literally everything in the sword's slice is chopped in half. It's downright horrifying, and I start to feel sick. I hastily retreat, while trying to take the image out of my mind, but no matter what I do, it just won't leave. I don't take another look back, just so i don't get another image, but I'm pretty sure that rat's dead. Just hope that there wasn't a pack of those things behind it.

I run back up to the torch and try to turn off my internal night vision goggles, and manage to do it after a little bit. I still feel kind of sick, so I sit down underneath the torch and take a little rest. A few seconds later, though, I find out by a hot spark that underneath a torch is not a good place to rest.

I move over a bit, and continue to relax. I'm just continuing to try to forget the picture when I start to hear rocks crumbling. Trying to put my night vision on, I realize what it might be. When the lights go on, I get scared to death. The ravine is closing back in! And I'm right in the middle of it!

Having the sh*t scared out of me, I desperately try to find a way out. There is a slope that I had tumbled down, but nothing more than that. Taking the risk, I run up to the slope and start to climb. It's EXTREMELY steep, but I somehow manage to keep a good grip on the ground. The wall is continuing to close in, and I start to worry that I might not make it out in time. I scramble up more of the slope, and find rocks to grip on to. I look behind me, and notice that the wall is about 10 yards away! I look back up and see that the cave entrance is only a few feet away! I scramble up a few more rocks, and take the last step onto the cave entrance, missing the wall by mere INCHES. I start to breathe EXTREMELY heavily, and try to go outside. For some reason, the rock had been removed, and I walk out of the cave. Utterly exhausted, I fall forward, and lose consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone, It's PokemonExplorer, here with Chapter 7 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories!**

**So, OCs are coming in during this chapter, and will be listed at the end of it. Don't worry if yours' didn't make it in this chapter, it will most likely be in later ones.**

**Alright, then! With that out of the way, here is Chapter 7...**

Chapter 7: Learning

Ugh... where am I? What... happened? What is going on...? I... think I remember being in a cave, but... I think I escaped... so... where am I now...?

As I'm slowly drifting into consciousness, I realize that I had fainted, but I don't remember what happened after that. But then I start hearing things.

"Listen, he's fine! He should be getting up soon! Just get out of this room and I'll take care of the rest!"

"NO, LISTEN TO ME! If he's not okay, I COULD BE EXPELLED! Don't you realize what could happen to me after that?!"

My stomach goes to my feet. That's Flair's voice.

The other person, who has a girl's voice, sighs and says, "Fine, you can stay for now. But don't cause trouble, otherwise you'll be kicked out!"

I don't recognize the other girl's voice, but one thing's for sure. Flair is wherever I am. But... where am I, actually? How did I get here? I would open my eyes, but considering I have no idea what Flair would do, I decide to keep them shut for awhile.

Then I make the mistake of having my leg twitch. Sh*t.

"Brian? BRIAN!"

Out of nowhere, I get a paw to my gut, and I let out a small yell of pain. FLAIR!

"FLAIR! GET OFF OF HIM!"

"Yes, ma'am." says Flair in a whiny voice.

At this point I think it's safe to open my eyes. Opening them, I notice the similarities of this place to a hospital room. There are chairs, desks, tools on a table near me, and a large bed that I'm laying down on. But why am I here? I look in front of me, and see Flair, walking away from me, and another creature, one I've never seen before. It has a large, pink body, and a little hat with a red plus sign on it. Must be the doctor.

"Brian, I'm so glad you're awake! I'm really sorry for getting all mad at you, and all that, but don't run away like that again! You could've been killed!" says Flair, with a frown on her face.

"Eh... it's alright. I'm fine." I reply while getting up.

"Brian, go with Flair up to Guildmaster Alakazam. He wants to talk to you." says the other creature.

Nodding, I start to go towards the doorway, and walk out.

The view that I see is absolutely amazing. I'm in another ravine, but this time, it's full of bright lights, creatures, and buildings. I walk up to a guard rail, and take a better look. Unlike the other ravine, this one looks beautiful, with colors and paintings everywhere, lots of market-sides, banners showing creatures attacking other creatures with flashy attacks, and even a waterfall! The place is filled with all kinds of sounds, loud talking, wood colliding, water rushing, and even a megaphone booming, probably advertising. While this ravine isn't as big as the other one, it's definitely more lively, pretty, and loud.

"Nice, isn't it?" I hear Flair say from behind me. "But we can look at things later. We need to get you up to Mr. Alakazam. Follow me!"

Turning around, I see Flair walking towards another doorway, and I follow. As I walk through the doorway, I am greeted with stairs. Great. Flair starts running up them, and I follow, not sure where we're going. When we get to the top of the staircase, which was about one floor, we go out the doorway, a little across the ravine, and toward another doorway. More stairs! When we reach the top, which was about another floor, we go out the doorway AGAIN, and across the ravine, and towards another doorway. Take a guess at what's in there. Even more stairs!

"Why are all the stairs in different doorways?!" I ask Flair, getting irritated.

"I'm pretty sure it's in case of a break in, to confuse robbers." Flair says, not even looking at me. Come on, why do I need to be with her?! I'll be honest, she's the last person I want to be with right now.

The mood starts to lighten up when we leave the staircase, and Flair stops and looks up. I look at her, then look where she's looking. In front of me, there's a big horse with light yellow fur, and what appears to be flames coming off of her head, mane, and tail. Yikes, does anyone have a hose?

"Hi, Faith!" says Flair in a cheerful voice, completely ignoring the fact that she's on fire!

"Hello Flair, how is your day going?" asks Faith, still ignoring that she is on fire!

"I'm doing great! You?" asks Flair. Okay, this is ridiculous.

"Normal. I'm getting some extra badges for the Guildmaster, and making a delivery while he's working on something. Oh, that reminds me." says Faith, then looks at me. "Guildmaster Alakazam wanted you to have this, since we found you with it." On her back, there's my bag! Awesome! I don't know how it's not burning up, but still, awesome!

Eagerly, I take the bag from her back, and open it. Everything looks like it's still there, but I do a checklist thing to make sure everything's in there. Apples, check. Poketionary, check. Letter, check. Sword...? Where did the sword go? Don't tell me...

"Well, I have to get going. I hope to see you two again sometime soon!" says Faith, and she trots off. Still kind of weirded out, I check my bag again to see if I can find my sword. Nada. I check every compartment, but it's not there!

"What are you looking for, Brian?" I hear Flair ask behind me.

"I could've sworn I had a sword with me..." I say, worried I might sound stupid.

"Oh, that? Well, right now, it's in Mr. Alakazam's possession. I know you don't remember anything, but I thought the sword law came naturally!" she tells me.

Huh? What does she mean, the sword law?

"What do you mean, sword law? Why is the sword with Mr. Alakazam?" I ask her.

"You don't know? Fine, you can't use or own a sword until you're a Silver Rank." she tells me.

Wait, WHAT?! I have to have a 'Silver Rank' to own a sword?! This is Bullsh*t! That was my only way of defending myself! You've got to be kidding me! If I want to get it back, I'll have to get some sort of 'Silver Rank'!? But wait, what is a silver rank?

"What's a 'Silver Rank'?"

She looks at me in disbelief.

"You're joking, right? You don't even know what a rank is? Fine, I guess I'll have to tell you all about Guilds before you'd understand.

"First, there's the Guilds themselves. In this region, we have 3 Guilds, if you don't include Central City. Guilds are organizations of Pokemon that-"

"What's a Pokemon?" I interrupt. I want to know what the heck she just said, but the way she looks at me, she must think I'm from another planet.

"You've got to be kidding me. A Pokemon is a creature like you and me, and everyone all around us. I can't believe you don't know something like this." She says, clearly getting irritated.

"Anyways, back on topic. Guilds are organizations of Pokemon that help other Pokemon when they're in need. They also chase outlaws and fight evil. They also-"

She starts talking about all kinds of things, about Exploration Teams, Outlaws, Central City, and finally, what I want to hear about, Ranks. Apparently, when you join an Exploration Team, while you are working on troubles others have, you get points. When you get enough of them, you face a challenge, and when you beat it, your rank goes up. Well, I'll happily join an Exploration Team if I can get my sword back!

While we're talking, we're also going up stairs, and passing other 'Pokemon', we come across 2 other Pokemon. One is a round shaped creature with a mostly blue body and tail, and the other is a 'Pikachu', which I saw in the Poketionary.

"Oh, hi Flair!" says the blue one. "Oh, and you too, Riolu! What's your name? _Oh, what could his name be..._?"

"My name's Brian. Nice to meet you. What's yours?"

"My name's Eggie!" she says, and points at the Pikachu, "This is Cheddar, he's my teammate!"

Cheddar stares at me with unblinking eyes, which legitimately creeps me out. Eggie notices this, and gets in the way of it.

"Eh heh heh... Cheddar is just giving you a silent hello, that's all! He's not a big talker, are you?" Eggie says, while looking at Cheddar. Cheddar looks at Eggie, and does a little head motion that basically tells her to get moving. "Well, I guess we're going, then! Ummm, yeah! We'll see you later, I guess!" She starts walking away, and Cheddar follows her, but keeps looking at me. Okay, that's more than a little creepy.

"O...k..." says Flair. I would have said the same thing, Flair.

We keep walking up the stairs, and soon, we're no longer in the ravine, but in the building me and Flair went to for attempting to get my memory back. We go back to the now infamous stairs, and start to climb them.

**Author's Notes: So, that was a longer chapter than I had expected! Not that I'm complaining, but still! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Oh, and here are the OC credits:**

**Faith: DemonsVsWizards**

**Eggie & Cheddar: Blue Egg**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, It's PokemonExplorer! I'm here with Chapter 8 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories! Nothing else really needs to be said, so here is Chapter 8...**

Chapter 8: Joining

When we reach the top, we see Mr. Alakazam talking to someone. The other Pokemon... looks like me! It's mostly blue and black, has similar legs, and has a similar shape to me! However, his chest is yellow, has spikes coming out of the backs of his hands, as well as out of his chest, has ears that look like much bigger versions of Flairs', while mine look like droopy dog ears, and he's about twice my size! Not wanting to interrupt them, I stop, and try to listen to them. Flair, on the other hand, has different plans.

"Hi, Mr. Alakazam!" she says, interrupting them. Mr. Alakazam looks over at Flair, definitely irritated. The other Pokemon, however, looks at Flair, then looks at me, and smiles.

"Ah, so you two are here! It's good to meet you both! We've been waiting for you!" says the Pokemon, looking at me and Flair, but mostly me. Does he think I'm his little brother or something? "So you two are new guild members, are you?"

"No, sir, just me," says Flair. "I've been with Brian for a few days now. He's been a decent companion," I roll my eyes. "It's also good to see you again, Guildmaster Lucario."

Guildmaster Lucario? I thought Mr. Alakazam was the only... oh wait, she did tell me that there are 3 Guilds excluding Central City, so he must be one of the other Guildmasters. But wait... his name sound oddly familiar... Hm...

"Ah, yes, Brian. You're wanting to team up with Flair for an Exploration Team, right?" says Guildmaster Lucario.

Wait, WHAT?! Is he out of his mind?! Hell no! Why would I want to partner up with FLAIR?! Well, I've been with her more than anyone else, but when we were, we weren't exactly getting along! Well, I don't really want to make an outburst, so I'll try stay calm.

"Sorry, sir, I don't." I say truthfully, managing to keep my cool.

What happens next surprises me. Flair looks over at me, and frowns. "Brian, you don't? Why not?" asks Flair, while actually sounding confused.

"Let's see... when I was going down the stairs, I tripped, and hit you by accident on the way down, and you abandoned me." I say, feeling more foolish as I say it, realizing how stupid it sounds.

"And?"

Um... she's got me. What do I say now? That's the only thing I can think of where she got me really mad, or even just sad.

"I... just don't. I'm sorry, Flair." I say, and almost start going back towards the stairs, but remember that there's a different reason I was up here.

"Oh, come on Brian! It'll be tons of fun! It has for me already! PLEEAASE?" she asks in a whiny voice.

I actually start to consider it. Flair can be someone that gets me mad, but she knows a lot of stuff, and is actually pretty nice, even if she's a bit rude at times. Plus, if I team up with her, I would be able to rank up and get my sword back! Hm... I guess I really don't see any reason not to sign up.

"Alright, I guess I could team up." I say.

"REALLY?! YAAAAAAAY!" she yells, almost making me go deaf. Geez, if I have to deal with this stuff later on... whatever. I'm one step closer back to getting back my sword!

"You're sure, Brian?" asks Mr. Alakazam, looking up at me. I nod, and he goes back to a desk I never noticed, and gets out a scroll. He gets out a quill, and starts writing something on it.

"Okay, It's official. Brian is now a member of_ Team Inferno_!" He says, looking at me with a smile, something I've never actually seen from him. Flair is beside me, doing what appears to be dancing, but is tripping left and right. I try as hard as I can not to laugh.

"Expect to see your badge delivered to your room tomorrow morning. When Faith gets back here, she'll give you a tour of the Guild Underground." he says.

While Flair is dancing, and Mr. Alakazam is writing, I look back over at where Guildmaster Lucario was, but he's not there anymore. I look around for him, and find him at the bottom of the stairs. He looks at me, and gestures me to follow him.

"Mr. Alakazam, I'll be right back." I say, going down the stairs, while thankfully not tripping, and meet Guildmaster Lucario at the bottom.

"Hello, Brian. I'm going to be staying here in Alakazam's Guild for a week, and I was thinking about giving you lessons on how to fight free of charge. What do you say?" says Guildmaster Lucario.

Wait, what? He wants to teach me how to fight? I guess if I can't use a sword for awhile, it could be convenient to know how to fight better. But why would he be asking me and not Flair?

"I'm asking you because we can fight very similarly, while Flair has an entirely different way of fighting, and you need to know how to fight."

Oh, okay. I mean, we look similar, and... wait... did he read my mind? HE READ MY MIND?

Guildmaster Lucario smiles and chuckles, and responds, "Yes, I did read your mind. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well, yeah, but as long as it's not used in a bad way, then I don't really have a problem with it. Anyway, how do you know I'm not a good fighter? I am pretty skilled with a sword." I say, not really wanting to mind talk anyway.

"But you don't have a sword right now, do you?" he says, with a grin on his face.

...

"Fine, just tell me where to go for the lessons." I say, just wanting to get my sword back.

"Meet me at the exit of the canteen tomorrow morning, I'll show you how to fight more efficiently." he says, while starting to leave. Before he goes, however, he looks back at me, and says: "Also, call me Auran. It's much simpler that way." before running off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! It's PokemonExplorer, here with Chapter 9 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories!**

**I have a quite a few things I need to say before I start this chapter. **

**First, I'm adding a few OCs in this chapter, 3 more in this case.**

**Second, I've been playing Pokemon X recently (Okay fine, addicted to.), and I think I've played enough to start accepting 6th Generation OCs.**

**Last is something you may have noticed if you've been a follower of my story up to this point. I haven't added a picture for my story yet. The reason? I don't really like stealing others' work. If I add something to this fanfic, I'd make it myself or have someone make it specifically for this fanfic. However, my drawing skill is far, far below that of the average person (No really, it's true. :P). That's why I was wondering if any of you readers knew anybody I could trust to make a picture for my story. If anyone has any suggestions, please send it to me by PM. Sorry about this EXTREMELY long A/N, but I had to get that out there.**

**Anyway, after that super long explanation, and more than a week long hiatus, I'm ready, and I hope you are as well! Here we go! Chapter 9!**

**(Wow, that A/N took up almost 200 words! This chapter better be long...)**

Chapter 9: Touring

I start to head back up the stairs while thinking about what I was just told. His name is Auran? Why does that name sound so darn familiar? I keep thinking about it, but nothing comes to mind.

When I reach the top, Flair has stopped dancing, and Mr. Alakazam appears to be writing even more on that scroll. I walk over towards Flair, and start hearing clopping coming from behind me. I turn around, and see Faith coming up the stairs. And she's still on fire. Mind = Blown.

"Hi, Faith!" says Flair, as Faith comes up the last few stairs.

"Hello again, Flair." says Faith, walking up to Mr. Alakazam. "Here are the badges, Guildmaster."

Mr. Alakazam walks up to Faith, and takes a bag off her back. "Thank you, Faith." He says before putting the bag on his desk. "But before you go for the day, can you give these two a tour around the Guild Underground?"

"Sure, I guess." says Faith, as she starts to head down the stairs. "Come on, you two!"

I start to follow her, with Flair following me. We head down the stairs, and stop at the bottom of them. Faith turns around, and looks at us.

"This..." she says, turning around, "...is Alakazam's Guild! But I'm pretty sure you already know that. We recruit all kinds of Pokemon to rescue other Pokemon in danger, catch outlaws, recover stolen items, explore new regions, and so much more!"

She turns around again, and heads down another set of stairs. I follow her, with Flair right behind me. Soon, after walking for a couple minutes, we're back in the ravine. We come to a stop, and Faith looks back at us.

"This is the Guild Underground. This is where the Guild members live, shop, eat, work, and that kind of stuff. It can be a little difficult to know your way around here, so I'll show you how to get around!" she says.

She starts to walk to the right, and we follow her. While we're walking, however, I stumble, and run into a Pokemon that just so happens to be walking by us. When I collide with the Pokemon, I get launched backwards, but the other Pokemon doesn't move an inch, almost as if it's made of stone. When I look back at it, it looks down towards me with a terrifying stare. The Pokemon looks a lot like a miniature lion, but its fur is a combination of blue and black, and it has a navy blue scarf around its neck. It also has yellow rings around its legs, as well as... oh my god... DAGGERS?! I'm not kidding, it literally has some sort of wristband just above both of his front paws that have daggers in them! Its face also has a jagged frown and a couple of really freaky eyes.

I start to back away from it, but despite thinking it is going to attack me, it just stands there, glaring at me, with that same angry look on its face. What did I do wrong?!

"Watch where you're going, you moron!" he yells, nearly blasting out my eardrums.

"I...! I'm sorry, I tripped..." I say, feeling powerless. I'm scared to death right now, all I did was stumble! How could it have caused a mess like this!?

"You tripped? Tripped?! Ha! You tripped right when I was walking by?! Not buying it! And, if you did, well, you're a good-for-nothing BITCH!" he explodes, clearly infuriated with me.

Then I hear Flair yelling at him.

"Leone! Please, stop!"

Leone looks over at Flair, then his face goes a little red. He looks back at me, at Flair, and back a couple of times, then runs off. Really? Are you f*cking kidding me?!

Flair looks back over at me, with her face showing concern. "Brian, that was Leone. He's a Luxio. He's usually so kind around me, but whenever he's not talking to me, he's harassing someone else. I don't know why he's like that. Anyway, we were on the tour. Let's go to the next place!"

Faith looks back over at us, and smiles. "Well, we're already here. Look to your right."

I look over my shoulder, and see about 8 boards lined up against the wall. On each of the boards, there's a ton of papers nailed to them, each with a picture of a Pokemon on them.

"These are the Request boards. There are 4 different types of Jobs, and I'll describe each of them. First, there's the Item Retrieval Jobs, where you go to a Mystery Dungeon in order to get a specific item. These are the easiest to do, but have the smallest pay, and can be done as soon as you sign up.

"Second, there's the Rescue Jobs. When a Pokemon goes missing in a Mystery Dungeon, a friend of theirs will probably notice it, and write a request to the guild. Usually, these missions are quite difficult since you actually have to find a specific Pokemon, which is not easy to do in a Mystery Dungeon. However, these missions have a great payoff, and can also be done as soon as you sign up. I do worry about the other Pokemon that don't have friends to rely on though... *shivers*.

"Anyway, third, there's the Outlaw Hunts, Leone's favorite Job! Heh heh, in all seriousness, this is where you go to fight off against Pokemon that have broken the law, or ones that are just dangerous overall. These are arguably the most difficult to do, but have the best pay of all the jobs. Unfortunately, they cannot be done until you've gotten the Silver Rank, due to how hard the fights can get.

"Finally, fourth, there's the Exploration Missions. These Missions are only for the most experienced explorers, and for good reason. The missions will take you to very faraway lands in search of lost treasure, abandoned cities, and new land to discover! Like I mentioned earlier, these trips are extremely difficult at times since you'll never know what's coming next, and there's no way of contacting home if you get lost. Also, you don't get a pay directly, you'll have to find treasure or something else to get your profit. Finally, you will need a Platinum Rank to access these missions...!"

Faith starts to wheeze, coughing out both fire and smoke! Holy crap! I start to back away, not wanting to get myself burnt, but Flair runs up to her and starts asking if she needs help.

"Nah, I'm fine... I just hope I get a good profit from this..." she says sarcastically, grinning a little bit. "Alright, let's keep going. Next stop, the Canteen!"

Faith starts to run across the ravine, and despite our best attempts, we're not able to keep up with her without yelling for her to slow down. After going down a couple floors, we come across what looks like a restaurant, just without chairs or booths, and some of the tables are really short.

"Basically, when you get up in the morning, and when you're about to go to bed at night, you can come here to get a free breakfast and dinner served to you. We're thinking about starting making desserts as well, the most requested of which being the Banana Split!" I roll my eyes, and chuckle a little bit. What is it with this world and bananas?!

"Anyway, that should be a good enough explanation for now. Now it's time to go to my favorite place in the Guild Underground, the Marketplace!" she says while smiling at us.

We start to head over to the Marketplace, and come across a couple of other Pokemon on the way, their names being Alyssa and Taylor. Flair mainly talks to Alyssa, a 'Fennekin', as if she's her best friend, but me and Taylor, a 'Poochyena', don't talk at all. Sure, we're both guys, but apart from that, we're almost nothing alike! Apart from saying one or two words at the most, he's been completely _silent_. I get the feeling he doesn't like me at all. He almost reminds me of Cheddar, but Taylor's not nearly as creepy.

On the other hand, I like Alyssa quite a bit. She's really nice, and quite understanding when I talk about when I woke up on the beach, and ran away, and she almost scolds Flair for ditching me! Now I'm really starting to like her!

"Alright, we're at the Marketplace!" I hear Faith tell us.

"Well, it's been great seeing you again, Flair! I'll see you later!" says Alyssa, as she runs off toward a different shop, with Taylor right on her heels.

"Alright, anyway, back on track," says Faith, clearly worn out from Alyssa being here. "This is the Marketplace. You can come here to buy stuff you'll need for your journey, and all kinds of things you'll never need. Sorry you two, but the tour ends here. I'm trusting you, Flair, that you know how to get back to your room."

"Sure can! Come on, Brian!" says Flair, running towards the marketplace.

**Author's Notes: Whew! After a week long rest break (and playing Pokemon X) I'm finally out with another chapter, and one that I actually think I did a pretty good job on! If you disagree, maybe you could give me a review with some criticism! If you're enjoying this story, maybe give me a favorite, it would help this story get more popular, and... yeah! One last thing, please give me some ideas for who to ask for a picture, because I'm sure not having one is getting me way less viewers than I could be getting. Anyway, I'm babbling.**

**Chapter 10, a special episode of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories, is coming soon! Keep reading, everyone! :D**

**Leone = MaliciousGravy**

**Alyssa & Taylor = SilvianWolf1313**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! It's PokemonExplorer! I'm here with Chapter 10 of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Memories!**

**First, before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank everybody reading this chapter for getting me up to 1000 views! This is a huge milestone, and I can't thank everybody enough!**

**Second, you may recall in the previous chapter that I mentioned this chapter would be a 'Special' Chapter. Well, I had come up with the idea that every 10th chapter, I would do something different than what I'd usually do for a chapter, be it a perspective from a different character, the chapter be a much longer length, or something like that. The first time around, I'm going to be making this chapter reveal the most so far. Also, I still need a picture. I'm really hoping you guys would be generous enough to help with this!**

**Anyway, I'm ready, and I hope you guys are as well. Let's go!**

Chapter 10: Dreaming

I start to run after Flair after she runs into the Marketplace. She's not running into any of the stores, but she is looking at them with interest. After about 10 seconds, however, she runs into a store, the name of which being: 'Fabulous Fashion'. Really, Flair?! Sighing, I decide to wait for awhile, since there's nothing else I can really do until she comes out. After waiting around for 10 minutes, since I wouldn't dare go in the shop, she comes out with a red, purselike backpack, and earrings covered with red gems. She also has a necklace on top of the backpack that's lined with light blue stones, and an egg shaped locket at the end.

"That's quite the... fashionable stuff you've got there, Flair." I say, quite puzzled at her purchases.

"Oh, that's what you think! I got that bag so I can collect more food and stuff, and the earrings boost my fire type moves! I'm going to need them for tomorrow." she says, as if it's very clearly obvious.

I open my mouth to ask what a fire type move is, but close it immediately. Something tells me fire type moves are something as obvious as what a Pokemon is, to Pokemon at least. And with the crowd around us, that would get me a lot of odd looks. I'll ask her about that later.

"Oh, I got you something, too!" she says, showing me the necklace, "It'll boost your psychic type moves, and will strengthen your aura, too!"

It takes every bit of my energy to prevent myself from asking her the million questions I have now. I can do psychic type moves? I have aura? What?! This is so weird! I make a mental note to ask her about that later, and make a copy of that note. I can't forget to ask her about this!

Remembering the necklace, I take it off of her backpack, and put it around my neck. The light blue stones start to glow, and start to look like gems! Startled by this, I take it off, and the gems start to look like stones again. Curious, I put it on one more time, the stones change to gems, and I look over at Flair.

"Thanks! This is pretty cool!" I say, being completely honest. This is the coolest thing I've ever seen! It's almost like magic!

"Well, that's all the shopping I can do today," says Flair, "We should go back to my room. We can get some sleep there."

Well, I guess I could use some sleep. I mean, Alyssa was nice and all, but she did get me a little worn out.

I start to follow Flair, and we come across a bridge that spans across the ravine. Flair starts to walk over the bridge, but while we're walking across I take the time to look at the ravine once more. This is easily the best it's ever looked, with so many floors, that waterfall, the banners, the marketplace, and even the ceiling look better than I'd ever seen them! When we reach the other side, I find that there are doors, with number plates on them, which remind me of a hotel.

"2-2-4..." I hear Flair mumble.

Walking down the hallway, we eventually stop at a door with the number 224 engraved on it. Flair takes a badge she had on her chest and holds it against the door. The number engraved on the door starts to glow, and the door opens. My mouth drops in horror.

Nests. F*cking nests. These are all that are in our room. F*CKING NESTS! Are these... what we're supposed to sleep on?! Are you kidding me?! We're not birds! We're not animals! Why would... well, i guess we kind of ARE animals, but still! I would do a hundred times better with a bed than one of these pieces of sh*t! Well, I guess it's those or the floor... For the love of god...

As I walk over to the nest on the left, I watch as the door closes behind us, soaking us in darkness. Then, tiki torches at each of the four corners of the room catch fire, and make a little bit of light for us. Flair is laying down on the right nest, and I lay down on the left one. To my relief, it's the most comfortable surface I've felt yet, even better than the sand! Thankful for it, I close my eyes.

Then Flair starts talking.

"You know, Brian, I'm really glad you joined me on my exploration team. I've wanted to have a member, no, scratch that, a PARTNER with me on my team. And when I found you on the beach that night, I had no idea we would become partners. I know you remember almost nothing about yourself, and it was quite the shock to find out you couldn't remember anything about yourself. I should've taken your amnesia a little more seriously, because when you fell down those stairs and hit me... I lost it. I truly apologize for it, and I really hope you can forgive me. When I lost it, I was so lost in my anger for who-knows-why, I left behind my perfect partner."

She takes a deep breath, and continues talking.

"When I realized what I'd done, I came back to the guild, but you weren't there. You'd run off. Not to say I'd blame you, I would've done the same thing. I'm pretty sure you know the feeling of where you just did something terrible, and felt terrible about it. I felt that a lot, not just because I'd lost a potential partner, but because I put a potential partner in danger. The forest outside the village are teeming with wild Pokemon, many of which are looking for lunch. When you kill someone, directly or indirectly, without having a good reason to, you'll be expelled from the guild INSTANTLY. I'm still really glad you're alive."

For some reason, I feel as if this is more of an insult than anything. She starts talking again.

"Brian... I really want to help you get your memory back. I can only imagine what it must be like to know literally nothing about yourself except your name, wander around in a world you know nothing about, or even fighting against enemies that you can't even dodge attacks of. I want to help you in every way I can!

"Well, I'll be honest, it's been a pretty big day, and I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to call it a day. I'll see you in the morning. _Sweet Dreams..._"

Wow. That's quite some information to take in. But... I'm not tired.

I open my eyes, and get up. I start to walk around a bit, and go back to my f*cking nest (No, perverts, this doesn't mean what you think it does. :P). I lay back down on it, and try to go to sleep again. After failing, I open my eyes and look my necklace. The gems are still gems, and nothing else has changed, except... there's a small glow coming from the locket. Suddenly, the necklace flashes a radiant sky blue, I fall unconscious, and start to see blue and black...

_I open my eyes, and see that I can see something... weird. I'm in a... tent? I can't tell, because all my vision shows is a mixture of blue and black, and everything in between. I attempt to get up, but I fall. Something seems familiar about this, though. It reminds me of the time I woke up on the beach..._

_Suddenly, I see my hand. It's... a human hand! I flip it over a couple times, but there's no mistaking it! I'm... a human! I look over my body, and find that I'm a boy, If I was a girl I would be totally pissed, and find that I'm wearing a t-shirt_ _and shorts, as well as a couple of socks. I attempt to get up again, and now that I know I'm human, I can get up very easily. I zip the tent open, and walk outside._

_I find that it's raining, quite a bit too. However, I don't feel any of the raindrops. Weird. Looking around, I find that I'm in a forest clearing, and at a campsite. There are 2 other tents near mine, and there's a fireplace in the center. I look up towards the sky, and find it to be completely overcast by clouds, but something seems odd about them..._

_All of a sudden, I see something coming through the clouds. It's... a meteor! Holy f*ck! I would start to run away, but it seems as if something has stopped me in my tracks. I can't move anything. I'm going to be hit by the meteor!_

_Struggling as hard as I can to move, the meteor comes closer... and closer... and closer... Looking back over at the tents with my eyes, I see two people coming out of their tents. One is a teenage girl that looks terrified by the meteor and is running away, and a teenage boy that looks terrified by the meteor and is coming TOWARDS ME. He looks like he's yelling at me, and starts to pull at my arm. I must be the heaviest person ever, because he can't move me an inch!_

_Soon, the meteor is probably just a mile away, and I'm actually starting to feel heat. The boy that was pulling at my arm stops and starts to run away himself, leaving me alone with the meteor. The meteor comes closer and closer, and is soon only about 100 yards from my face! But then... it stops. It just is hovering there, not doing anything. All of a sudden, a creature I've never seen before shows itself to me._

_It's a very strange creature, with long, jointless arms, a pearl in its chest, and legs that almost remind me of a starfish. It stares into my eyes, and I fall, losing consciousness._

I open my eyes, and find myself in the room I fell asleep in. Was that... just a dream? Or was I... a human? Why was there a meteor? What was that creature? A Pokemon?

All of a sudden, I see the locket on my necklace start to glow. Grabbing it by instinct, I realize that there's a crack on the side. I open the locket, and see the proof that I was a human before I became a Pokemon. My human face in the locket's reflection.


End file.
